Czego Severus Snape nigdy nie powinien był robić
by euphoria814
Summary: wszystko to, czego robić był nie powinien, a zrobił i co z tego wynikło  SLASH   proszę tego nie traktować bynajmniej kanonicznie...
1. Zauważyć

Jest wiele rzeczy, których Severus Snape nigdy nie powinien był robić. Wstąpienie w szeregi Śmierciożerców i uczenie w Hogwarcie jednak było najmniejszym z jego problemów. Z tym sobie radził. Torturował, zabijał, szpiegował i narażał swoje życie tylko po to, by za dnia przechodzić własny czyściec na ziemi, dręczony przez zidiociałych uczniów, którzy nie potrafili odróżnić śluzu gumochłona od własnych smarków.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy kolejny raz Longbottom jakimś cudem zamiast nóżki żaby próbował dodać do eliksiru skrzydło nietoperza, Severus Snape dowiedział się, że nigdy nie powinien był zdać sobie sprawy jak bardzo Harry Przeklęty Potter zmienił się przez lato. Brązowa czupryna, zwykle cholernie rozczochrana, była obecnie cholernie, diabelsko seksownie rozczochrana, a zielone, pełne nienawiści oczy wpatrywały się w niego wściekle, gdy podchodził do Longbottoma sycząc kilka zgryźliwych uwag, od których głupi Gryfon dostał hiperwentylacji. Lepsze to niż wybuch, który groził im jeszcze kilka sekund później, ale nikt oczywiście nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Tylko Potter lustrował go wzrokiem. Oczami ukrytymi za zbyt grubymi szkłami, które przytłaczały młodą twarz. Całkiem przystojną twarz, bez cienia zarostu. Jeszcze. O delikatnie zarysowanych kościach policzkowych. Nie całkiem męską, ale zdecydowanie nie dziecięcą.

Tego też Severus nie powinien był zauważyć. Półotwartych ust, kształtnych warg, które samo prosiły o pocałunek, gdy w zdenerwowaniu drżały. Prawie mógł dostrzec niewielkie obłoczki pary, wydychane wraz z każdym ruchem słabo zarysowanej klatki piersiowej, ukrytej pod mundurkiem szkolnym. Czy w lochach naprawdę było tak zimno?

Odwrócił się szybko i odszedł, nim mógłby się zdradzić choć słowem, gestem. Myślą zdradził się w tym samym momencie, gdy spojrzał w oczy kolory avady, które intrygowały go już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz zaczęły tak mocno przyciągać wzrok. Przyzywać go. Wabić. Uwodzić. Czuł się jak pająk złapany w sieć, miotając się po klasie pełnej uczniów i czując na sobie tylko jego wzrok. Jego. Pottera. Cholernego Pottera, który nie potrafił przestać się gapić.

Wodził za nim wzrokiem już wcześniej. Severus czuł to. Podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali. Na korytarzu, choć nie widział za sobą nikogo. Nawet w cholernych lochach, gdy schodził po rytualnym obchodzie. Czuł te oczy wbijające się w jego plecy niczym sztylety. Czekające na jego ruch. Hipnotyzujące, gdy poświęcał im chwilę za długo. Czasami przebijały się przez szkła źle dobranych okularów, spod zawsze zasłaniającej czoło grzywki i atakowały, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewał. Przykuwały go jak przytwierdzono do skały Prometeusza, by cierpiał wieczne katusze.

I tak. To właśnie był jego Czyściec. Jego fatum. Potter.

Nie wiedział czy stało się to właśnie wtedy, w sali eliksirów, gdy łajał Longbottoma, czy wcześniej. Może tą chwilą był moment, kiedy zasłonił go własnym ciałem broniąc przed Lupinem? Nie sądził, by był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co takiego ujrzał w Potterze.

Tymczasem zielone tęczówki nie spuszczały go z oka. Nie interesując się zupełnie eliksirem, Granger, Wesley'em. Nawet pobladłym Longbottomem, którego Wybraniec trzymał lekko za rękę dodając najwyraźniej otuchy. Severusowi wydało się to niewłaściwe. Na pewno nie tu, nie teraz, nie przy nim. Nie po tym, jak sobie uświadomił, że został zaczarowany przez najbardziej zielone spojrzenie jakie widział kiedykolwiek.

- Potter, jeśli czujesz potrzebę trzymania Longbottoma za rękę, proponuję nocny spacer na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Profesor Lupin na pewno powie ci, kiedy dokładnie jest pełnia – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte wargi i z radością zobaczył jak cholerna gruba oferma wyrywa swoją rękę. Potter stał natomiast spokojnie, ignorując uśmieszki i chichoty Ślizgonów.

- Już tam byłem, profesorze. Nie wiedziałem nic, co mogłoby przyciągnąć mój wzrok na dłużej – odpowiedział nad wyraz spokojnym tonem, krzyżując spojrzenia. Czerń jednak tym razem nie potrafiła wchłonąć zieleni.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru za impertynencję. Spuść z tonu, Potter. Zawsze to może być kolejne dwadzieścia – warknął.

Granger ściągnęła go z powrotem na krzesło, ale Severus czuł wbity w siebie wzrok.

Nigdy nie powinien był zauważyć jak bardzo Potter zmienił się przez te wakacje. Jak wydoroślał. Jak drobne dłonie zrobiły się odrobinę większe i częściej zaciskały się w złości, choć twarz pozostawała spokojna, jakby bez wyrazu. Nigdy nie powinien był dostrzec delikatnych muskułów pod koszulką, w której odbywał treningi quidditcha. Oraz jak lekko umięśnione mięśnie ud zaciskając się na trzonku miotły i zmuszają ją do zmiany kierunku. Jak napina się, gdy widzi tłuczek. Jak rozluźnia, kiedy czuje znów dobry wiatr we włosach, a umazana błotem twarz przez chwilę przypomina, że jest tylko piętnastolatkiem, a nie karta przetargową w cholernej wojnie.

Nigdy nie powinien nawet przez chwilę zastanawiać się czy czysta ekstaza, gdy łapie znicz podczas meczu będzie wyglądać na jego twarzy tak samo jak pierwszy orgazm. Gdy pierwsze fale przyjemności rozleją się jego brzuchu. Po brzuchu kochanka i splotą ze sobą. Kiedy staną się tylko mieszaniną kończyn, niewyrafinowaną, ale wystarczającą dla nastolatka, który nie potrafi inaczej kochać.

Myślał tak, choć nie powinien. Nie powinien, więc myślał o tym tym częściej, śmiejąc się w duchu z Dumbledore'a, który dostałby ataku apopleksji, gdyby mógł przejrzeć choć część jego myśli.Złoty Chłopiec Gryfindoru, sacrum dla czarodziejskiego świata. Chodząca niewinność. Jakże chciałby ją splamić, podrzeć, zniszczyć, naznaczyć sobą. Zostawić ślady paznokci na śniadej skórze. Rozkosznie miękkiej i delikatnej. Jakże cudownie wbijałyby się w nią jego zęby, zostawiając charakterystyczne wgłębienia. Jak wspaniale kontrastowaliby ze sobą. On niski, drobny, bezbronny i Severus blady, starszy, dominujący.

Chichotał więc na myśl o Voldemorcie, który najprawdopodobniej nie poczułby nic, gdy zobaczyłby Pottera jego oczami. Wężowa twarz nie potrafiłby poczuć tej namiętności, złości, irytacji, a w końcu pragnienia. Jak wędrowcy na pustyni o wyschniętych ustach. Tygodniami bez wody, ale on był zbyt inteligentny na nabranie się na pierwszą lepsza fatamorganę. Więc nie biegł dostrzegłszy oazę z bijącym źródłem. Pełzł do niej powoli, cierpliwie. Wiedząc, że woda w niej będzie zielona.

W końcu płacząc ze śmiechu nad sobą, siedzącym przy biurku we własnej klasie z prawie dwudziestką uczniów pracujących nad bardzo niebezpiecznym eliksirem i spalającym się w zielonym ogniu nienawiści, który pożerał jego oczy, duszę, serce, doszedł do wniosku, że Slytherin jest koloru niezgłębionej zieleni i zrozumiał. Rozum. Pierwszy na pewno odebrał mu rozum. Bo teraz nie potrafił zebrać się w sobie na tyle, by powstrzymać Goyle'a przed tym samym błędem, co cholernego Gryfona sekundy wcześniej. Wyciągnął więc tylko różdżkę i spetryfikował ucznia, niezdolny poruszyć się. Malfoy popatrzył na niego dziwnie, ale odebrał tamtemu skrzydła nietoperza i uzupełnił w jego kociołku wszystkie braki nim uczniowie Domu Lwa się zorientowali.

Potter jednak wiedział i widział. Gapił się coraz bardziej otwarcie pozwalając ciepłemu powietrzu prześlizgiwać się przez wilgotne wargi. Czas zatrzymywał się, gdy różowy język wysuwał się nieśmiało pieszcząc wrażliwą skórę, doprowadzając Severusa do stanu względnej nie używalności. Sparaliżowanego. Spetryfikowanego. Zahipnotyzowanego. Oczarowanego.

Severus Snape nigdy nie powinien był tego robić. Wiedział to on. Wiedział to Potter, sądząc po zaskoczonym spojrzeniu, ale już teraz zaczął sobie wmawiać, że Wybraniec nie dał mu wyboru.

- Potter, szlaban. U mnie o dziewiętnastej - warknął ostro, przeklinając się w duchu, że brzmi to prawie jak zaproszenie na randkę.


	2. Pojąć

_betowała: sandwich :* dziękuję _:)

**II.**  
Severus Snape nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien był odczuwać tak obezwładniającej przyjemności, obserwując Pottera na kolanach.  
Gryfon klęczał tuż przed nim, opierając się tylko i wyłącznie na łokciach. Zaczerwienione z wysiłku policzki, urwany oddech — to było wszystko, co Mistrz Eliksirów rejestrował w tej chwili. I te oczy. Zielone tęczówki, które z nienawiścią wpatrywały się wprost w niego. Mógłby przysiąc, że ta złość to była najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w życiu. Gniew, który paraliżował. Moc, wywodząca się z niego, niemal buzująca. Wypełniająca niewielką przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.  
Czy było coś bardziej podniecającego?  
Opuchnięte od przygryzania wargi wyglądały tak, jakby za chwilę miały zacząć krwawić. Złoty Chłopiec musiał się powstrzymywać za wszelką cenę, żeby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. A on nie folgował sobie. Prowokował go. Pozwalał sobie na kpiące spojrzenia, luźne uwagi. Pomruki niezadowolenia i przede wszystkim na krzywe uśmieszki. Te, które tak bardzo przyciągały uwagę. Niemal czuł na sobie wzrok Pottera, ilekroć Gryfon oderwał go od podłogi. Zdesperowany, za wszelką cenę próbował nie gapić się na pośladki swojego ucznia, tak rozkosznie opięte ciemnymi spodniami, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Złoty Chłopiec, który ewidentnie stawał się mężczyzną, odwracał się i wypinał tyłek, kiedy pochylał się niżej, chcąc zetrzeć bardziej uciążliwą plamę.  
— Koniec szlabanu, Potter — warknął w końcu, nie mogąc dłużej znieść bliskości chłopaka.  
Byli sami w pustej sali eliksirów. Przezornie, nie ufając sobie, nie zamknął drzwi, ale mimo wszystko jego myśli zbyt często wędrowały po ramionach Gryfona, jego biodrach, zarumienionych policzkach, aż do ust, które prosiły o pocałunek. Słyszał to. Jak go wołają. Jak błagają, żeby pokazał im, czym jest prawdziwa namiętność.  
Czy potrafiłby to zrobić?  
Pochylić się, musnąć ustami jego wargi tak spragnione uwagi. Naprzeć na nie z całych sił i nie dać chłopakowi wyboru, tak jak on nie dał wyboru jemu. Włamać się niemal przemocą do środka, rozsmakować się w niewinności, skalać ją, zbrukać. Sprawić, że będzie jego. Już na wieki. Usta nim naznaczone, przeznaczone tylko jemu. Czy gdyby wdał się w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju taniec, usłyszałby jęk? Za wczesnych lat swojej młodości Gryfon wydawał się głośny, ale obecnie uspokoił się. Częściej milczał, więc z przyjemnością doprowadziłby go do najbardziej żenujących okrzyków, pisków, jęków. Gdyby tylko dostał te usta we władanie. Drażniłby się. Dominował, napierał i robił krok do tyłu, by usłyszeć pomruk niezadowolenia, który mimowolnie ulatniałby się z zaczerwienionych warg.  
Potem znów, nim Potter zorientowałby się w sytuacji, przyparłby go do ściany. Zimnej i wilgotnej, by pokazać mu, że to on — Severus — jest ciepłem, żarem. To w nim Gryfon mógłby się spalać. Jak feniks. By odrodzić się w ekstazie. To jego by pragnął, gdyby tylko Severus pozwolił sobie na zrobienie kroku do przodu, na kontakt skóry ze skórą. Niemal czuł tę elektryczność pomiędzy nimi. Niemal.  
Poprawił swoją szatę, gratulując sobie w myślach, że wybrał tę szerszą, która w całości zakrywała jego posturę. Może nawet zniekształcała ją lekko.  
Potter tylko popatrzył na niego z niemałym zaskoczeniem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy drzwi się za nim zamykały. Z niemałą satysfakcją Severus stwierdził, że jutro Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a znów dostanie szlaban.

ooo  
Przemykał ciemnym korytarzem, czując charakterystyczny ból w lewym ramieniu. Było bardzo późno, niemal trzecia w nocy, więc zaskoczyło go wezwanie Czarnego Pana. Zerwał się szybko i ubrał, by chwilę potem przekraść się za linie antydeportacyjne, które szczelnie okalały Hogwart. Był już pewien, że się nie wyśpi. Zasnął zbyt późno, rozmyślając o cudownie kształtnych pośladkach Gryfona i teraz za wszelką cenę próbował wymazać ten obraz z pamięci. Spotkanie z Czarnym Panem mogło okazać się ostatnim i niezwykle bolesnym, gdyby Lord odkrył choć cień jego myśli. Nie miał wątpliwości, że reszta wyszłaby na torturach, którym zapewne by go poddano.  
Potter stał się problemem. Nie zauważył tego po raz pierwszy. Gryfon zawsze sprawiał kłopoty. Trolle, Kamienie Filozoficzne, Bazyliszki... Mógłby wymieniać w nieskończoność. Teraz jednak po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, na jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo sam naraził wszystkich i wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęli z Albusem. Zagryzł więc blade wargi ostrymi zębami i pozwolił sobie wyprzeć wszystkie obrazy z pamięci.  
Pottera klęczącego przed nim, z twarzą zaledwie kilka centymetrów od zapięcia jego spodni.  
Pottera klęczącego przed nim, wypinającego pośladki.  
Pottera z rozłożonymi szeroko nogami.  
Gryfon od lat grał w quidditch. Ciekawe, jak sport ukształtował jego ciało. Czy było pełne przyjemnych w dotyku krzywizn mięśni, twardych i spinających się przy każdym muśnięciu? Czy włoski na jego ciele stanęłyby dęba, gdyby opuszkami palców badał delikatną skórę? Gdyby uszczypnął go lekko? Gdyby zostawił zaczerwieniony ślad na nieskazitelnym Potterze?

ooo  
Minął tydzień od pamiętnego szlabanu. Siedem dni bez Pottera. Nie… nie będzie liczyć godzin, które spędził bez tych szmaragdowych tęczówek. Minut ukrywania się przed uczniami z jego roku. Tysięcy odmów Dumbledore'owi, gdy ten wciąż zapraszał go na herbatę, śniadanie, obiad, kolację… Do Wielkiej Sali. Do Pottera.  
Nawet dłonie przestały mu się już trząść. To było prawie jak odwyk. I nie chciał więcej o tym myśleć. O drżeniu, spływającej do pachwin krwi na samo przypomnienie zaciśniętych ust.  
Nie mógł, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Niegroźna fascynacja zbyt szybko przeradzała się w niekontrolowaną obsesję. Zamykając oczy tylko na moment wytchnienia, widział jego zarumienione z wysiłku policzki, gdy śmigał beztrosko na swojej miotle. Drobne zmarszczki zamyślenia, kiedy próbował rozwiązać jakiś problem podczas zajęć lub po prostu skupiał się mocno na tym, co robił w danym momencie. Podczas Eliksirów muskał tymi drobnymi dłońmi składniki, ściskał chochlę… Zagryzał wargi, gdy widział, że Severus zbliża się do niego i kulił się ze strachu.  
Ale nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł o tym myśleć. Nie po tym, jak Czarny Pan niemal przebrnął przez pierwszy mur, który bronił jego prawdziwych myśli. Nienawidzenie chłopaka było coraz trudniejsze, a tego od niego wymagano. Ciągłej, mocno podsycanej wspomnieniami o Potterze Seniorze, nienawiści. Złości na sam widok potarganej czupryny. Cholernych, okrągłych okularów, które mimo wszystko dodawały mu uroku. Tęczówki – zielone jak skąpana w kroplach deszczu trawa. Lśniące od pasji. Pulsujące magią, siłą, energią.  
Młodością.  
Czy tego właśnie pragnął? Zanurzyć się w świeżości Pottera? Zaczerpnąć z kielicha bez dna? Otoczyć się życiem, którego już dawno nie czuł?


	3. Dać się oszukać

Severus Snape nigdy nie powinien był przemykać się tej nocy przez szkolny korytarz. Nie powinien, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, więc następnego dnia usprawiedliwiał się właśnie w ten sposób. Siedząc przy stole nauczycielskim w Wielkiej Sali pozwolił swoim myślom na daleką wędrówkę, nie zauważając nawet łagodnych błysków w oczach Albusa, który obserwował go od dobrych paru chwil.  
Prawda była taka, że gdzieś musiał popełnić błąd, ale za grosz nie wiedział gdzie. Czego robić dokładnie był nie powinien? Robił to, co musiał. Wymykał się nocami na spotkania z Czarnym Panem i zdawał raporty Dumbledore'owi nie bacząc na późną porę i to, że musiał jeszcze ocenić setki bezsensownych esejów, które nie nadawały się nawet na podpałkę w jego kominku.  
Czy nie powinien jako szpieg mieć doskonałego, wyćwiczonego latami refleksu, który niejednokrotnie uratował mu życie? Jego słuch i zmysł węchu też trenował niemal od urodzenia – zafascynowany eliksirami nie miał innego wyjścia jak dojść do mistrzostwa i w tej dziedzinie. Nie więc dziwnego, że gdy wczorajszego wieczoru zatopiony w swoich myślach przekradał się przez ciemny korytarz natychmiast wyczuł intruza. Wzrok mógł go zmylić. Była prawie druga w nocy, a on nie oświetlał drogi przed sobą. Nie musiał. Pokonywał ją raz w tygodniu od kilku dobrych lat z okładem, więc trafiłby do swoich komnat nawet po ciemku, czy po pijanemu.

Delikwent, który odważył się szwendać o tak późnej porze, najprawdopodobniej znajdował się pod działaniem silnego zaklęcia kamuflującego. Severus nie dostrzegł zarysu jego sylwetki, ale przyspieszony oddech, cichy tupot stóp, gdy próbował się oddalić – zdradziły go.  
Mistrz Eliksirów bez chwili zawahania zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy, kto niepewny był tożsamości przeciwnika. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu w swoim zwykłym tempie, mijając miejsce, gdzie nieznajomy się znajdował. I, gdy ten myślał, że jest już bezpieczny – zawrócił, wciskając mniejsze ciało w ścianę.  
Przeciwnik nawet nie zareagował, a Severus ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że ściska pelerynę niewidkę. Niemal w tej samej chwili poczuł znajomy zapach. Coś jak świeżo skoszona trawa, ale musiała to być halucynacja, bo przecież był środek grudnia. I wtedy też dał sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko jedna osoba była zdolna oszukać jego doskonałe zmysły.

Potter.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz wciągnął mocniej powietrze do płuc, ignorując wilgoć kamieni i zatęchły zapach dawno niewietrzonego pomieszczenia. Hogwart woniał starością, ale to co teraz wypełniło jego płuca było czymś przeciwnym. Orzeźwienie. Coś jak wolność. Niezbyt uchwytne, choć przecież ściskał Gryfona mocno i równie silnie napierał na niego biodrami, wciskając swój nos w jego włosy. Zapach był nęcący, przyciągający. Nie słodki. Zdecydowanie też nie nieprzyjemny. Skomplikowany w swej nucie. Lekko ostry.  
To potrwało tylko chwilę, ale już czuł rewelacje, jakie wywołał ten kontakt. Równie szybko wypuścił chłopaka ze swych objęć i ściągnął z niego pelerynę, warcząc coś niewyraźnie. Ciemność skryła jego zmieszanie i wybrzuszenie pod szatą. Powinien czuć się szczęśliwy, że zdążył się już przebrać z przesiąkniętych krwią ubrań.  
Ciekawe czy Potter wyczuł ten metaliczny zapach – zastanawiał się przez zaledwie sekundę zanim nie wróciło do niego dawne opanowanie.

- Potter – warknął ostro, stawiając chłopaka do pionu. – Nawet nie zapytam, co tu robisz o tej porze! – Podniósł głos.  
Lekkim Lumos rozświetlił część korytarza, przyglądając się zaczerwienionej twarzy Gryfona, który podejrzanie milczał. Ciężki oddech, z trudem unosząca się klatka piersiowa i błyszczące oczy – to Severus ujrzał najpierw. I choć jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a na twarz wślizgnął się jeszcze bardziej wredny uśmiech – stłumił myśli, które aż się do niego wyrywały.  
To niemożliwe – wyszeptała mu jakaś racjonalna część świadomości, która realnie spoglądała na ten cholerny świat.  
- Eliksir Uspokajający skończył się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i nie mogę spać – wyszeptał w końcu Zbawca Tego Świata, którego Severus tak nienawidził i potarł zaognioną bliznę.  
Eliksir Uspokajający – powtórzył w myślach Mistrz Eliksirów i uśmiechnął się w duchu.  
Zmęczony umysł podsunął mu wizję Pottera, którego zwabia do siebie. Do lochów. Nie ma co prawda zapasów, ale przecież mógłby je w kilka chwil uwarzyć. Dodać kilka listków więcej macierzanki, która zamiast uspokajać dałaby odwrotny efekt. Lubczyk załatwiłby sprawę w kilka chwil i miałby Gryfona w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu – rozbudzonego i podnieconego. Wijącego się u jego stóp. Błagającego chociaż o pieszczotę oddechu, a przecież on nie jest z kamienia. Dałby mu wszystko, wszystko, czego tamten tylko by zapragnął. Rozpiąłby drażniące jego skórę szaty i wgryzłby się w obojczyk, ignorując jęk zaskoczenia, który szybko zmieniłby się w pełną aprobatę.

Czy byłby zdolny zmusić go do krzyku?

Z miną znawcy, przeciągnął wzrokiem po odsłoniętej szyi, na której wyraźnie odznaczała się jedna grubsza żyła. Na pewno bardzo wrażliwa jej część znajdowała się tuż za uchem, więc z łatwością mógłby wmanewrować tam swój język. Zasmakowałby tej trawy, która nawet w połowie grudnia roznosiła się swoim egzotycznym zapachem po korytarzu. Zanurzyłby się w tym aromacie i wgryzł w niego, z nadzieją, że już nikt nigdy nie odciągnie go od jego prywatnego ogrodu. Właśnie dlatego, że Potter stał się jego własnością. W chwili, gdy skrzyżowali wzrok na początku września. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryfon nie jest już dzieckiem, ale wciąż pozostaje w nim tak wiele niewinności do zbrukania. I on chciał ją dla siebie. Miał zamiar rozedrzeć ją na kawałki, połamać, zniszczyć, ale też na zawsze w niej zatonąć. Pogrążyć się w tej dziwnej aurze, którą roztaczały oczy koloru avady. Uwodzące go nawet teraz. Błyszczące niewyspaniem, które do złudzenia wyglądało jak podniecenie.  
Czy Potter czuł jak jego organizm obudził się? Czu zdawał sobie sprawę, że twarde ciało Severusa zamieniło się niemal w kamień pod wpływem jego dotyku? A przecież są w ubraniach. Co stałoby się, gdyby byli ze sobą skóra przy skórze?  
Severus chrząknął, przeganiając wszystkie myśli.  
- Nie mam tego eliksiru, ale jeśli jeszcze pamiętasz jak się go waży, mogę udostępnić ci składniki i salę – mruknął.  
Był niemal pewny, że Gryfon odmówi. Widział zaskoczenie, które rozświetliło zielone tęczówki. Lekko rozszerzone źrenice szybko jednak wróciły do normalnego rozmiaru i Potter przeczyścił gardło.  
- Jeśli to nie będzie problem – powiedział z nadzieją.

Ty jesteś problemem – powiedziało coś wewnątrz Severusa, ale zdusił myśl w zarodku.

Potter chciał z własnej woli zejść do lochów. Wejść na jego teren. Pod jego pieczę. Wprost w gniazdo węży. Tysiące małych żaróweczek rozświetliło się w mózgu Severusa, gdy ponownie oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył Pottera na kolanach. Wspartego na łokciach. Przewiązanego krawatem. Tylko krawatem. Zbrukanego, pozbawionego tego sacrum, które tak irytowało Severusa, ale wciąż tryskającego życiem.  
Jeśli młodość pachnie świeżo skoszoną trawą… Severus chciał wiedzieć jak smakuje.  
Albus Dumbledore tymczasem uśmiechnął się do niego przyjacielsko i Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że nie obejdzie się bez standardowych pytań. Jego myśli ponownie powróciły do Wielkiej Sali. Był z siebie dumny, że siedział tutaj już cztery minuty i ani razu nie spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru. Może dlatego, że Pottera jeszcze nie było…  
Jego przyjaciele siedzieli wśród całej reszty bezmyślnej masy, która zaczynała go powoli drażnić. Jakimś cudem zawsze wiedział, gdy Potter dołączał do reszty. Może dlatego, że spojrzenie tych dwóch szmaragdów w tak delikatnej oprawie wywiercało dziury w jego duszy. Czasami czuł iskrzenie pomiędzy nimi, swego rodzaju elektryczność. Dlatego nigdy nie dotknął Pottera. Bał się tego, co może nastąpić. Tego, że nie będzie miał możliwości oderwania się od młodego ciała, ale wczorajsza noc udowodniła, że potrafił nad sobą panować.  
Ba! Przecież przez cały tydzień nie widywał Złotego Chłopca Griffindoru. Potrafił, potrafił funkcjonować bez niego.  
Tylko po co? – zadał sobie nie po raz pierwszy to pytanie, gdy znajome napięcie pobudziło jego nerwy. Włoski na jego ciele podniosły się, a przyjemne drżenie rozeszło po całym ciele.  
Tylko po co? – spytał sam siebie i podniósł wzrok, czując, że zieleń znów chce zmierzyć się z czernią. Tym razem nie miał nic przeciw, więc podniósł rękawicę, którą mu rzucono. Wchłoną magię, która pomiędzy nimi przepłynęła.

- Severusie, co u ciebie, drogi chłopcze? – spytał dobrotliwie Dumbledore.  
Myślę nad tym jak przelecieć twojego Złotego Chłopca – zaświtała mu w głowie złośliwa riposta, gdy spokojnym głosem odpowiedział: - Jak zwykle, Dyrektorze, mam masę esejów do poprawy. Gryfoni nie przestają mnie zadziwiać głupotą.


	4. Pożerać

dedykowany **Zilidyi**

betowany przez **sandwich** :* której bardzo dziękuję :*

IV  
Pożerać

To, czego Severus nie powinien był robić, nie zamykało się tylko w zakazanych pragnieniach. To nie była tylko jego wyobraźnia, rozpędzona niczym Hogwart Express. Bez maszynisty nadzorującego sytuację, lecz także bez hamulców. Kompletny brak kontroli przerażał go, ale jednocześnie podniecał, gdy schodzili do lochów. On oczywiście prowadził, po uprzednim skonfiskowaniu peleryny niewidki. Nie kłopotał się światłem. Skoro Potter do tej pory radził sobie bez tego, nie zamierzał alarmować wszystkich obrazów w zamku o niecodziennym spacerze. Plotki to była ostatnia z rzeczy, które chciałby wywołać.

To, co robił, nie było moralne, bezpieczne, właściwe. Ale ponieważ kpił już od dawna z każdej z tych trzech wartości, to i teraz pozwalał sobie na leniwy uśmiech samozadowolenia, który przykrywała ciemność. Duszne pragnienia, jakimi upijał się każdego dnia, nie pozwalały mu na zaczerpnięcie tchu. Więc nie oddychał od bardzo dawna. Wegetował w beztlenowym, bezpotterowym środowisku. Odcięty od jedynego źródła życia, którym był młody Gryfon, ze swoim zbyt głośny śmiechem, zbyt żywiołowym temperamentem i gniewem zmuszającym do odpowiedzi. Prowokującym.

Jakże więc dziwnym było patrzeć teraz na niego w nikłym świetle świec. Sala Eliksirów wydawała się taka pusta bez reszty uczniów, a jednak obaj nie potrafili znaleźć sobie miejsca. Potter w końcu westchnął i podszedł do jednej z pierwszych ławek. Bez słowa sięgnął po kociołek i spojrzał na tablicę, na której Severus wyczarował przepis. Nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać. Jeśli Gryfon chciał ten eliksir… mógł go sam uwarzyć pod jego czujnym, prawie opiekuńczym okiem. Może i chłopak podobał się Severusowi, może i czuł do niego bezapelacyjny pociąg, lecz nie byłby sobą, gdyby ugiął się pod proszącym spojrzeniem.

Zielone tęczówki oczarowywały, przywoływały, ale też przypominały. Patrzył na Pottera, a Chłopiec Dumbledore'a powinien być nietykalny. Nieosiągalny. Jednak cichy głosik w głowie Severusa sugerował, że jeszcze może wszystko zmienić. On może być jego. Przecież oczarowanie Gryfona nie mogło być trudne. Poplamione eliksirami dłonie potrafiły dać przyjemność w ten sam prosty sposób co ból. Doskonale mieszały też oba doznania, które ogłupiały mózg. Sprzeczne sygnały drażniły nerwy, powodowały, że były niezwykle podatne na każdą nową zmianę, a Severus potrafił wygrywać wiele nut na tak dostrojonym instrumencie. Usłyszałby wtedy pojedyncze jęki zmieniające się w symfonię krzyków i błagań. Próśb o więcej. Więcej dotyku, kontaktu, Severusa.  
Jak brzmiałoby w ustach Pottera jego imię? Czy byłoby równie nieznośne co w każdych innych? Czy wręcz przeciwnie — pokochałby jego brzmienie?

Powietrze wokół Pottera było aż gorące. Zauważył to od razu. Poruszało się, mieszając ze sobą kolejne aromaty z kociołka i sprawiało, że Gryfon miał zaczerwienione policzki. Dokładnie tak samo jak kilka minut temu na korytarzu. Severus nie wiedział czy ze zdenerwowania, czy z braku umiejętności, Złoty Chłopiec, Który Miał Wielkie Szanse Stać Się Pieprzonym popełniał trzeci już błąd i patrzył na niego wyzywająco. Tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co Gryfon próbował tym uzyskać, ale nie pozwolił się sprowokować. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu i zaczął poprawiać eseje, udając, że wcale się nie gapi.

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, a rzucony na stałe _Tempus_ obwieszczał, że za dwie godziny będzie musiał wstać. Tymczasem Potter nie zdradzał najmniejszego zainteresowania kociołkiem. Kręcił się niespokojnie, od czasu do czasu rzucając w stronę Severusa spojrzenia nieodgadnionej treści.

I wtedy doszło do niego, że Potter jest zdecydowanie zbyt nadpobudliwy jak na tę porę. Wiercił się i kręcił, i ruszał, jakby nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Blada twarz z legendarną blizną była mieszanką tak sprzecznych emocji, że Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak mogą się nie pogryźć. Pewna doza podniecenia, która czerwieniła policzki Złotego Chłopca, konkurowała na równych zasadach z buntem i nieśmiałością. I, o ile się nie pomylił, dostrzegł też, że Gryfon niejednokrotnie poprawiał szatę w dość strategicznym miejscu, będącym bezpośrednim źródłem jego wcześniejszego zainteresowania. Ta mieszanka emocji i ruchów sugerowała to, czego Severus nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. Jednakże zachowanie Pottera pozostało jednoznaczne. Wpatrzone w niego zielone tęczówki mrużyły się zalotnie i tak młodzieńczo nieporadnie, że przez chwilę chłopak znów przypominał to jedenastoletnie dziecko, które zawitało do Hogwartu. Lecz moment później ściśnięte, pogryzione usta przywiodły mu na myśl ostre namiętne pocałunki, do jakich był niemal stworzony.

Czy tak wiele sprzeczności może się mieścić w tak niewielkim ciele?

Oczami wyobraźni widział już, jak Potter podnosi się z miejsca za spuszczoną głową i podchodzi bliżej. Może bardziej skrada, gdyż zawsze czujny i sprężysty krok młodego gracza quidditcha przywodził mu na myśl kota na polowaniu. Ukryta siła, pełne skupienie i wdzięk. Ciągła obserwacja wszystkiego, co dzieje się dookoła. To uratowało mu życie wiele razy i Severus nie mógł odmówić mu instynktu.

Co zatem podpowiedziałby mu pierwotny twór w jego głowie?

Czy nakazałby delikatny pocałunek? Severus był przekonany, że Potter wczepiłby się w niego rękami i ustami, nie dając możliwości wyboru. Wycofania się. Chłopak był jak huragan, który porywał wszystko, co znalazł na swojej drodze i pozostawiał w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach. Zaatakowałby wiec jego usta, kąsając do krwi. Nie bawiłby się w muskanie bladych warg Severusa i liczyłby dokładnie na to samo. Na pasję. Na agresję. Na odpowiedź godną jego ataku. Przecież właśnie tak wszystko się pomiędzy nimi odbywało. Przy dźwięku gromów i wojennych bębnów nadającym rytm każdemu spotkaniu. Ostatnie lata były jak niekończąca się gra wstępna. Błyskawica odpowiadała błyskawicy, a kolejne wyładowania pociągały za sobą nowe pokłady elektryczności, od której uzależnili się już przy pierwszym razie.  
Potter pozwolił mu wtedy, aby mrok pochłonął życie i tak zostało. Severus wygrywał każdą bitwę, zaplanowaną z góry batalię. Nie ponosząc strat i nie widząc, że przegrywa wojnę.

Dlatego, gdy Potter nagle wstał, Severus omal nie podskoczył. Tymczasem Gryfon spojrzał na niego przelotnie i udał się do półki ze składnikami. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął do góry dłoń, chcąc sięgnąć po najwyżej stojącą buteleczkę. Oczywiście był za niski, więc Mistrz Eliksirów zaklął pod nosem i stanął tuż za nim, nie mogąc podarować sobie okazji uwięzienia tego ciała pomiędzy sobą a drewnianym regałem. Poczuł zdenerwowanie chłopaka, które niczym dreszcz rozniosło się po jego skórze. A potem usłyszał odgłos wciąganego powietrza. Jakby teraz Potter chciał zapamiętać jego zapach. Ciężki, ostry, zmieszany z wieloma ziołami, jakich używał przez cały dzień.  
Czasami Severus wyobrażał sobie, że pachnie jak krew swoich ofiar, ale okazywało się to nieprawdą. Posoka nie ma zapachu, a on używał przeważnie bezkrwawych zaklęć, które uśmiercały, nie niosąc cierpienia.

Co czuł Potter?

Nie wiedział i nie obchodziło go to, bo chłopak odwrócił się do niego twarzą, przesuwając biodrem po wypukłości w jego spodniach. Wciągnął głębiej powietrze, gdy Severus przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, symulując, że sam nie dosięga słoiczka. Ale to było kłamstwo. Wiedział to on i wiedział to Potter. Zobaczył to w jego oczach, które zaczęły migotać i nie były już zielone. Odbijała się w nich czerń, doskonale oddająca mrok w Severusie. Tylko chwilę zajęło mu domyślenie się, że to jego własna ciemność. Jego oczy odbite w Potterze jak w zwierciadle. Ponownie wchłaniające Gryfona.

Lecz nie to było najważniejsze. Nie usta lekko rozchylone. Nie przyspieszone oddechy, które mieszały się jeden z drugim. Nie świeżo skoszona trawa w grudniu i nie rozbiegany wzrok za wszelką cenę starający się skupić na nim i tylko na nim.  
Najważniejsze było to, że Potter nie tylko nie odskoczył, ale wręcz odbił się od drewnianego regału i otarł lekko własną budzącą się erekcją o jego nogę. Był zbyt niski, by się do siebie dopasowali. A może właśnie idealny, bo znalazł doskonałe miejsce pomiędzy jego udami, samemu napierając brzuchem na penisa Severusa. Wcześniej musiał stać na palcach. Właściwie to było logiczne. Przecież udawał, że sięga po słoiczek i Severus podjął tę grę.

Jedna myśl niemal od razu przyszła mu do głowy.

— Mogłeś użyć różdżki — powiedział na głos, zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał.

— Pan też mógł — wychrypiał Gryfon.

_Tak, zdecydowanie podniecony_ — podsumował.

Potter nawet nie drgnął. Stali tak blisko siebie, że trudno było ukryć przed chłopakiem gęsią skórkę, która wystąpiła mu na karku, podnosząc włoski. Elektryczność była nie do zniesienia. Ponownie czuł te same wyładowania. Coraz częstsze, coraz silniejsze. Przyciąganie mocniejsze od grawitacji. Dużo bardziej wyczuwalne niż magia i zdecydowanie podniecające.

W końcu poczuł pierwsze ugryzienie i wiedział, że ten sam ogień, który trawi jego — pożera również Pottera.


	5. Wpuszczać

V  
Wpuszczać

Severus był pewien, że nigdy nie powinien był wysłać Pottera do dormitorium. Mówił mu to wyraźnie pulsujący penis, który niemożliwie wprost napierał na szorstki materiał jego własnych spodni. Mruczał o tym ochrypły głos jego mentalnego podniecenia, podsycanego zapachem Pottera. Samym tylko wspomnieniem dotyku tych delikatnych, nieśmiałych warg na jego zdecydowanych i pewnych ustach. Szorstkich od przygryzania ich od tygodni, gdy tłumił jęki nieposkromione przez Rozsądek, który zasnął tak jak każdy normalny tuż po dwudziestej drugiej.  
Severus nie był już tak pewny tego, że nie powinien był całować Pottera. To on go pierwszy pocałował, prawda? Nawet tego w tej chwili nie był pewny. Coś, co kiedyś było pewnikiem – zanikło za mgłą, która teraz przesłaniała jego oczy. Dłonie Severusa były spocone, a serce biło tak głośno, że gdyby teraz weszła tu grupa roześmianych Gryfonów, plotki o tym, że nie posiada tego organu byłyby obalone. Wampiryzm też poszedłby w zapomnienie – zaczerwienione policzki ewidentnie świadczyły o wciąż działającym krążeniu, którego nie był w stanie kontrolować.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć, w którym genialnym momencie przebłysku odpowiedzialności odepchnął Pottera, ale nie potrafił. Musiał być to jakiś przejaw szaleństwa albo skrytych tendencji do masochizmu. Mieć go tak blisko i kazać mu wyjść.

Wciąż zresztą czuł na ustach delikatne ugryzienia nie całkiem nieostrych zębów, bo właściwie Potter nie całował. On wgryzał się w niego – tak jak uszczknął kawałek jego duszy, wolnej woli, serca, tak teraz ponownie postąpił z ustami, dając wyraz swojej zachłanności. Zahaczał zębami nie raniąc jednak, a jedynie drażniąc, zapraszając do zabawy, więc Severus przyłączył się, napierając na niego mocniej. Nie tylko ustami, językiem, ale także ciałem, które uderzyło o zadziwiająco twardą fakturę Pottera, nie przypominającą niczym dziecięcej miękkości. Nie pierwszy raz wtedy do niego dotarło, że chłopak był mężczyzną. To było doskonale widoczne wcześniej, ale skrzętnie ukryte przez ostatki przyzwoitości, rozcieńczane jednak każdym dniem, w którym stykali się ze sobą. Każdym spojrzeniem, źle zinterpretowanym przez Severusa, jako gniewne. Intensywność jednak pasowała jak ulał, więc nie zamierzał się winić.  
Nigdy też cała niedziecięcość Pottera nie była tak namacalna jak teraz, gdy czuł ją całym sobą. Odpowiadającą naciskiem na jego nacisk, kontaktem na kontakt. Jękiem na ciszę, której Severus był zwolennikiem. Może czcił ją jeszcze bardziej niż eliksiry. Zachowanie względnego spokoju, gdy jest się tak całowanym, było trudnym przedsięwzięciem, ale nie niemożliwym. Poza tym jego własne jęki mogłyby zagłuszyć te wydawane przez Pottera, a do tego dopuścić nie chciał.  
Więc stał, przyciśnięty do tego ciała w najbardziej strategicznych punktach i ono wiło się, stymulując ich obu, ale milczał usilnie, sycąc się dźwiękami wydobywającymi się z gardła Pottera. A ten nie folgował sobie, zmuszając do wibracji wargi Severusa, które pulsowały nie mniej niż uwięziony między ciałami penis. Unoszące się szybko klatki piersiowe nie dostarczały dostatecznie dużo tlenu, więc ciemniało mu już przed oczami, gdy Potter od tak po prostu oderwał się od niego i zaczerpnął więcej powietrza.  
- Merlinie – wyszeptał tuż przy jego ustach i tym razem pocałował go o wiele delikatniej, pozwalając swojemu małemu różowemu języczkowi wślizgnąć się do wnętrza ust starszego mężczyzny, który nie miał sił oponować. Nie zamierzał nawet, wykorzystał tylko nadarzającą się okazję i chwycił chłopaka za pośladki, podnosząc na wysokość swoich oczu i opierając go o szafkę z odczynnikami, niebezpiecznie teraz obijającymi się o siebie.

Potter pomruczał z aprobatą całkowicie poddając się woli jego dłoni, co było równie zaskakujące, co podniecające. Wyginał się, szukając głębszego kontaktu, choć Severus był pewien, że nawet gdyby chciał - kartka pergaminu nie zmieściłaby się pomiędzy ich ciałami. I tak było idealnie. Czuł, że zieleń otaczała go z każdej strony, pokrywając jego mrok i oddając jemu odrobinę tego, co utracił już dawno. Niewinność, częściowa niezgrabność i nieporadność Złotego Chłopca była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Bliskość drugiego ciała tak nastrojonego na jego dotyk, wygłodniałego jak jego własne i spragnionego wyzwolenia.

A dopiero się całowali.

Jeszcze w ubraniach.

Co byłoby, gdyby obaj byli nago?

Złamał obietnicę daną sobie i zamruczał do swoich myśli, które podsunęły mu jakże prawdopodobne fantazje. I wtedy to się stało. Potter zamarł, a przez jego ciało przeszedł dobrze znany dreszcz. Pulsowanie erekcji opartej o biodro Severusa było gwałtowne i chyba niemal bolesne, bo Złoty Chłopiec krzyknął w ich otwarte usta, zaskakując ich obu. Osunął się następnie po jego klatce piersiowej i bojąc się upadku, oplótł dłonie wokół jego karku, wlepiając w Severusa swoje zielone oczy, przesłonięte mgiełką orgazmu. Rumieńce na policzkach stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne, gdy zażenowanie wkradło się do jego umysłu.  
- Ja… - zająknął się, ale Severus nie zamierzał psuć tej chwili. – Mogę… - urwał ponownie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, a jego dłoń powędrowała pod wysoko zapięty kołnierzyk szaty starczego czarodzieja.  
- Jest po piątej, panie Potter – siląc się na ostry ton, ale usłyszał tylko swój zachrypnięty pożądaniem głos. – Wracaj do dormitorium, zanim odejmę ci punkty – dodał po chwili, ściągając dłonie z pośladków chłopaka, ale nie mogąc powstrzymać się od lekkiego ściśnięcia ich.

Jedna myśl kołatała mu się w głowie, gdy Potter wychodził z sali z opuszczoną głową. Miał rację. Tyłek Gryfona jest przyjemnie umięśniony i miły w dotyku. Idealny do ściskania, doskonały do szczypania, perfekcyjny do gryzienia…  
Stojąc pod prysznicem nie mógł zdecydować jednak, co Potter zrobiłby gdyby obaj byli nadzy. Czy gryzłby tak jak przy pierwszym pocałunku, czy wręcz przeciwnie, nie byłoby w tym takiej desperacji, która cechowała ich obu?

***

Siedział w swoim gabinecie i nie mógł skupić się na poprawianiu esejów. Cały dzień był dziwny. Nie spał poprzedniej nocy, ale tak naprawdę nie miał na to teraz ochoty. Potter nie unikał go – tak jak podejrzewał, że będzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, szukał momentów, gdy Severus był sam i zawsze próbował podejść, ale jak Złoty Chłopiec spokojnie może skradać się po hogwarckich korytarzach, gdy wszędzie ma swoich fanów?  
Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w gapieniu się na Mistrza Eliksirów. Szukaniem chwil, by znów połączyć czerń z zielenią i poczuć magię przepływającą przez nich. A wtedy, kiedy ich wzrok spotykał się – Gryfon nagle czerwienił się i spuszczał głowę, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie lub kolana.  
I Severus wiedział, że to nie powinno mu się tak podobać. Jak i zachłanność Pottera, który starał się być jak najbliżej. I jego nieporadność, gdy prawie na siebie wpadli, gdy młody czarodziej śledził go.  
Jego niedoświadczenie było widoczne jak na dłoni i było równie pociągające. Dlatego też wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że tuż po ciszy nocnej usłyszał ciche pukanie do swoich komnat. Odczekał chwilę upewniając się, że tego nie powinien nigdy robić i odłożył pióro.  
- Wejdź – powiedział, zamiast zwyczajowego _Proszę_, czy _Kto, do cholery, ośmiela mi się przeszkadzać?_  
Wyczuł jego aurę, a zapach świeżej trawy dotarł do niego nim rozległo się pukanie. Elektryczność pobudziła jego zmysły w chwili, gdy niewielka dłoń dotknęła nieheblowanych drzwi.

Potter wkradł się do środka i zadrżał. Severus nie wiedział o czym myśli czarodziejski bohater, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym teraz rozwodzić. Samotne zabawy pod prysznicem dzisiejszego ranka wcale nie ostudziły jego pragnienia, a tylko wzmogły chęć wyładowania go z odpowiednią osobą.  
Kilka kroków później Złoty Chłopiec stał przed jego biurkiem i nerwowo pocierał palce lewej dłoni. O dziwo, był w szkolnej szacie – jakby nie zdążył się przebrać po zajęciach. A może był zbyt roztargniony, by to zrobić. To ostatnie nie zaskoczyłoby Severusa – na własne oczy widział przecież, że Granger nosiła za Potterem książki cały dzień, a Weasley przypominał mu o zostawionej na boisku miotle. Czyżby zaprzątał jego myśli bardziej od quidditcha?  
- Ja… - zająknął się Potter, tak samo jak ponad dwanaście godzin temu. I tym razem Severus postanowił być miłosierny i ułatwić mu to. Może nawet bardziej ułatwić to sobie.

- Rozbierz się – polecił mu, nie poznając swojego głosu, który przybrał nieznany tembr.


	6. Łudzić się

VI

Łudzić się...

_- Rozbierz się – polecił mu, nie poznając swojego głosu, który przybrał nieznany tembr._  
Potter zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął do szkolnej szaty. Severus nie zobaczył jednak nic więcej, bo tępy ból w potylicy, który nagle poczuł, pozbawił go przytomności.

***

Gdy tylko otworzył oczy do jego nozdrzy dotarł nieprzyjemny zapach środków dezynfekujących i mikstur, które zazwyczaj pompowała w niego Pomfrey po każdym powrocie z zebrań Czarnego Pana. Dźwięki krzątania się i specyficzny odgłos pulsowania osłon, utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w specjalnej części skrzydła szpitalnego, które było zarezerwowane dla niego na czas nieokreślony. Bywały chwile, gdy Pomfrey wraz z dyrektorem cudem tylko odratowywali go od mieszanek przypadkowych klątw, które rzucał Czarny Pan, pod wpływem własnego szaleństwa.  
Szybko więc przeanalizował sytuację i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co widział jako ostatnie. Obrazy z trudem przewijały się przed jego oczami.

_Potter, który wkradł się do jego gabinetu. Rozbierający się bardzo powoli i nagle ciemność…_

Spanikował, sklejając w końcu wszystko z sobą i próbował unieść powieki, które wciąż się temu sprzeciwiały. Potter był w niebezpieczeństwie. Napadnięto ich w jego gabinecie. Sam jest półprzytomny i obolały, ale Zakon potrzebował jego pomocy, żeby odnaleźć chłopaka, którego zapewne porwano. Fale przerażenia przelewały się przez jego umysł, wstrząsając też ciałem, ilekroć pomyślał o niebezpieczeństwie, na które naraził młodego czarodzieja. Potter mógł być teraz torturowany, a nawet martwy, choć tego nie chciał do siebie dopuszczać. Te zielone oczy, które patrzyły na niego z pożądaniem ostatniej nocy, nie mogły być tak po prostu puste. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, więc siłą woli pokonując swój wymęczony organizm, otworzył usta. Mętlik w głowie pozwolił mu na wyartykułowanie tylko jednego, ale najważniejszego słowa, które przyszło mu na myśl.

- Harry – wyszeptał w przestrzeń.  
Zaległa cisza, więc powtórzył jeszcze raz.

- Harry…  
Tym razem ktoś dotknął jego ręki i poczuł też kilka zaklęć, z charakterystyczną dla Pomfrey gorliwością.  
- Severusie, słyszysz nas? – spytał Dumbledore.  
Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na tak głupie pytanie, więc ponownie zebrał siły, milcząc. Ścisnął tylko mocniej trzymającą go dłoń, czując bandaże na skórze. Chwilę nic się nie działo, aż do sali wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Lekkie kroki niosły młodość i energię, więc nie mógł pomylić ich z niczym innym.

_Potter_ – pomyślał, ale zaraz się poprawił. – _Harry._

Czuł się tak, jakby skrzydła wyrosły mu na plecach – lekko. Wszystkie zmartwienia odeszły w zapomnienie, bo Harry był bezpieczny.  
- Severusie, czy coś cię boli? – spytała tym razem Pomfrey, ale ponieważ to też było bezsensowne, nie odpowiedział. Teraz mógł ponownie zapaść w sen.

***

Obudził się po niewiadomo jak długim czasie, tym razem jednak mógł się poruszyć, więc uznał to za sukces. Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, przyzwyczajając je do zbyt jaskrawego światła i niemal od razu zauważył patrzącego na niego Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedział, która godzina, ale jeśli dyrektor nad nim czuwał – musiało być źle.  
- Co się stało? – wychrypiał.  
- Voldemort dowiedział się, że jesteś szpiegiem – odpowiedział mu spokojnie, choć sam się już tego domyślił.  
- Jak? – Musiał wiedzieć, mimo że nie bardzo chciał usłyszeć to z ust Albusa.  
- Blaise zniknął z zajęć następnego dnia – poinformował go.  
Severus odetchnął z ulgą, odrobinę zaskoczony. Był pewien, że to jednak sprawka Draco, ale najwyraźniej nie doceniał chłopaka.  
- Co z Potterem? Zdążyliście? – spytał, czując powracającą senność, a musiał wiedzieć, nim ponownie straci przytomność.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale w jego oczach nie było nagany, której się tak bał.  
- Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie, Severusie? – zapytał z kolei on.  
Mistrz Eliksirów chwilę milczał, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie powiedzieć. Pytanie zaskoczyło go i odrobinę wybiło z rytmu. Czyżby nikt nie spodziewał się tego, że znajdą Pottera nagiego w jego gabinecie? Może Gryfon nie powiedział nikomu o tym po co przyszedł i teraz przemyślał wszystko… I… Wycofał się? Właściwie z czego? Właściwie co zamierzali obaj? Co ich łączyło? Gapienie się i seria pocałunków, które dla nastolatka mogły nic nie znaczyć… Zapach skóry, który wciąż pamięta i zielone oczy, zamknięte, zamglone, przymrużone…  
- Gabinet – odparł niewyraźnie, stwierdzając, że bezpiecznej będzie wysondować, co Dumbledore wie. Potem przemyśli co dalej. Musi przecież porozmawiać z Potterem, który odwiedził go przecież wczoraj, więc coś dla niego znaczy. Coś więcej…  
- Severusie, Voldemort torturował cię na ostatnim zebraniu we wrześniu… - urwał nagle, dając mu czas, żeby wszystko przyswoił.

_Wrzesień. Tak, ale zebranie? Nie był przecież na żadnym zebraniu… _

- Harry poinformował nas, że jesteś w stanie agonalnym i tylko dzięki niemu udało nam się ciebie znaleźć… - ciągnął dalej.

_Gryfon pewnie ukrył się i rzucił na niego czar śledzący… A potem…_ – pomyślał, ale coraz więcej elementów nie pasowało do siebie.

- Nie oddychałeś, twoje serce prawie nie biło… Właściwie nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale byłeś w jakimś dziwnym transie, z którego nie mogliśmy cię wyciągnąć przez prawie dwadzieścia dni… - powiedział prawie jednym tchem. – Nie przyjmowałeś eliksirów, a żadne zaklęcie na ciebie nie działało i chyba właśnie dlatego żyjesz… - zawahał się. – Musiałeś…  
Snape próbował uchwycić choć cząstki informacji, które mogłyby pomóc mu zrozumieć sytuację, ale Dumbledore mówił tak zawile, że coraz trudniej było mu się skupić.  
- Który dziś jest? – spytał tylko, przerywając dziwny jak na dyrektora słowotok.  
- Dziesiąty października – odpowiedział Albus. – Zebranie odbyło się dwudziestego pierwszego września…  
Mistrz Eliksirów wciągnął tak mocno powietrze do płuc, że aż zapiekły go niezasklepione jeszcze rany. Był niemal pewny, że mówią o listopadzie… Ale jeśli nie…  
Jeśli nie to wszystko było kłamstwem. Nigdy nie całował Pottera, bo nigdy nie wrócił z tego zebrania. Nie przemykał korytarzem, nie przycisnął go do ściany i nie odkrył. Nigdy też Potter nie przyrządzał eliksiru Bezsennego Snu i nie uwodził go. Nigdy nie przyszedł do jego komnat… Nie czekał na ani jedno słowo.  
Severus zrobił coś, czego nigdy robić był nie powinien – zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest samotny, właśnie tu i w tej chwili.  
- Severusie? – przerwał mu rozmyślania Dumbledore.  
O czym właściwie rozmawiali? O tym, że wyobraził sobie całe półtorej tygodnia życia, żeby tylko nie czuć klątw rzucanych na niego? O tym, że Potter dalej go nienawidzi? O tym, że sam powinien nienawidzić?  
- Severusie…

- Myślę, Albusie – zaczął bardzo ostrożnie, analizując wszystko, co czytał i co mógł podsunąć mu instynkt – że jako legilimenta i oklumenta w jednym, stworzyłem własny świat… Który oddzielił mnie od tego wszystkiego. Słyszałem, że mnisi mugolscy w jednym z klasztorów potrafią siłą tylko woli spowolnić akcję serca – wyjaśnił. – Jestem czarodziejem, zapewne moja magia jakoś skłoniła organizm do większego wysiłku – powiedział pewnym głosem. – Czy mógłbyś mnie teraz zostawić w spokoju, chciałbym zasnąć… - poprosił i zakrył się szczelniej kołdrą.  
Albus wyszedł, sen jednak nie nadchodził.  
Severus patrzył na swoje zabandażowane dłonie, które pulsowały bólem przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu, jakby nie chciał uwierzyć, że ta rzeczywistość jest prawdziwa. Wbrew temu, co powiedział Dumbledorowi, nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Nie pamiętał ostatniego zebrania śmierciożerców, na którym był. I to już wtedy powinno go zaalarmować. Wszystko, co było dla niego do tej pory realne, nosiło ślady wytworzonego sztucznie wspomnienia. Tylko pojedyncze obrazy, zapachy, emocje zapisały się w jego pamięci, a nie kompletne serie zdarzeń. Ostatnie dni skupiały się wyłącznie na Potterze, który związał je w całość i dawał zapomnienie.  
To zgadzało się z tym, co czuł i myślał tuż przed. Z łatwością przypomniał sobie owoc zakazany, którym był Gryfon. Jego chód, z którego tryskała niewykorzystana energia i młodość. Ruchy, naznaczone ostatnimi czasy większą pewnością siebie i opanowaniem. Dorosłość, która biła z jego oczy – już poważnych i nie tak rozbieganych. Skupionych tylko na nim. Przewiercających go.

Delikatne linie warg, składające się na zagryzane nerwowo usta. Wykrzywiające się w szczery uśmiech lub wręcz przeciwnie – w grymas niezadowolenia, gdy patrzy prosto na niego. Niechęć i bunt, rozgrzewający Gryfona od wewnątrz jak piec hutniczy. I te przebłyski gniewu.  
Do tego będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się na nowo…

KONIEC


End file.
